Soulless: A spirit of the vampire series
by AliceFray
Summary: Yugi Muto is a teenager in high school, who made a pact with a vampire named Yami to borrow his unyielding strength in exchange for blood, to become the hero of unlucky Domino City. Only Yami wants more. More than Yugi can give. What's a kid to do?
1. The streets are paved with blood

** Okay so this was inspired by YGO abridged. By little Kuroboh. I know it's Japan and they don't celebrate the 4th of July. Lol. Jaden Yuki is in this, he's from another dimension where everyone knows what Yugi does. Jaden can dimension hop, thanks to Yubel and Yugi doesn't like him,well no one does. Kind of like Bakura who will eventually guest star. **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And once again brave citizens, Domino City is saved by the Dark Devil!"

A series of cheers, a pang of laughter and suddenly it's the fourth of July all over again.

Yugi Muto stays huddled in a corner, watching the spectacle before him with dull eyes. It's not like he's not happy, it does him good to see his friends and colleagues in high spirits, it's just he's seen it so many times he can practically predict their antics. Instead, he buries himself in the glass of bourbon he's been sipping all night.

He doesn't notice when one of his closest friends, Joey Wheeler inches himself closer to give Yugi a hearty pat on the back. Yugi jumps almost spilling the amber liquid all over himself. He looks up in time to see Joey grinning at him. "You saved the day again Yugi." He says in his fast paced Brooklyn accent. He pulls Yugi in for a bear hug while ruffling Yugi's hair with a free hand. "You know I'm beginning to think there is a brain under all this hair."

Yugi tries to growl but instead a chuckle bubbles to the surface. "Let me go Joey." It's like they're freshmen in high school again, palling around like they've known each other they're whole lives. It's not long before they catch the attention of Tristan and Téa, who come over to also congratulate Yugi on a job well done.

He can't help but laugh when he's surrounded by the people he loves the most, the only ones who know his secret.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The party lasts until 3 in the morning but Yugi leaves at midnight. He needs to get home.

He fishes for his key and finds his way to his room in the darkness where Yami is standing across from him, with a predatory look on his face. Yugi gulps. He's not used to this, not yet.

He looks like he's been waiting awhile. His eyes glossy black with untamed hunger. Yugi knows he should say something, anything to relieve the tension. But he can't.

The tall figure trails his eyes down Yugi's body while his lips curve into a feral curl. A second passes before Yugi finds himself pinned to the wall, hands above his head and cool breath against his skin. He curses as he feels his cheeks flush crimson, knowing the creature above him is enjoying the show.

Yami presses his nose in the crook of Yugi's neck, inhaling the musky scent of the city on his skin and Yugi curses again as he feels his arousal digging into him. He struggles to free himself but his efforts create an unnecessary friction, which causes the taller and far stronger other to press him further into the wall.

A chuckle that rocks Yugi's whole body erupts from the other. "You're dressed like a bondage slave." Comes the sultry lilt of his voice. It's teasing but Yugi knows better than to fall into his sense of humor. He tries to look at everything else except at the creature who has his hands in a death lock. "Give me permission." The silken voice whispers as an arm slithers around Yugi's waist to press their bodies closer. "I want you to beg me."

He can't help but roll his eyes at that. It's been probably two years since they made the pact and he still had to remind his other that he didn't need permission.

"Should I make you starve? Because I could."

Their gazes meet for the first time that night. The dark orbs flecked with gold are enough to make any human melt, and Yugi struggles to find the words.

He doesn't want to appear dramatic or desperate but he knows that it all goes out the window when he says, "Take me."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day at school, everyone is still talking about the Dark Devil. Apparently, Domino City is safe from another alien attack as long as he's around.

In class Yugi and his friends are the only ones who don't talk about it. They hide their knowledge behind smug smiles. He feels great though, to know that one of his ideas actually helped a great deal of people. It's enough to make him want to do it again.

They always say that being a teen hero's a big responsibility. Maybe, but it's worth it.

The teacher walks in. Her smile is a dead give away. She has a surprise. "Come on in." She says.

Everyone pastes a fake smile and looks up with mock enthusiasm as they wait for the fresh meat to reveal himself. But it's not a new face Yugi sees, the recognition makes him groan.

Jaden Yuki walks in wearing an all too familiar smile that grows impossibly wider as he spots Yugi. He introduces himself to the class, who's wonderstruck faces are as subtle as a snowflake in July, before making his way to Yugi's desk.

Yugi has many questions. Like, what are you doing here? Don't you know this is the wrong time? Please go away. He doesn't have time to say anything because his friends all pile around and study Jaden as if he's their shiny new toy. Jaden's unwavering smile just means he likes it.

Yugi blushes when even Téa comes over to inspect the hooplah. Jaden gives her his 300 watt smile and Téa's an excited school girl, despite the fact that they're all seniors.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi squeezes in through clenched teeth. He can't help it. Jaden's constant happiness is pissing him off.

"I came here so we can battle," his voice lowers into a whisper "I want to see how strong Yami is."

The only thing Yugi can think of is the look on Yami's face when he finds out Jaden is back.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you came all the way here just to see if you can beat Yami in battle?" The tall dark haired boy nods with enough enthusiasm to make Ash Ketchum blush. "Jaden for your sake, just go home."

"Yugi Muto can I see you for a minute?" Mrs. Shojo's voice cuts in.

Glad for the interruption, Yugi makes his way up to her desk. "What is it miss?"

"Yugi, your grades are excellent, you never give any trouble, and you're very polite." He can't help but blush with embarrassment. "I think it would be great if you showed our new student around." Her proceeding smile doesn't lessen the impact of her words. If we show him around he won't leave. He wants to say but before he can, she's already calling Jaden up to her desk.

"Jaden, this is Yugi. He'll be showing you around." She waves an obligatory hand between them. "I hope you two become good friends."

Jaden grins like a character from a cartoon. Yugi can't help but feel the irony in this. He waves his friends goodbye before pulling Jaden into the hall.

"This is totally ballin'! The Dark Devil himself is my High School Homie." The human light bulb says fisting the air.

"Keep your voice down and I'm not your 'homie'. I'm just going to show you around and then I will begin shunning you for the rest of the school year. Just like old times." He lets out a sarcastic: "homie."

But Jaden as always, never notices. He hops up and down in hyperactive joy. "I can't believe you go here. This is the place you grew up in. I am living in history!"

"Yeah sure whatever."

Jaden manages to shut up and listen when Yugi pauses to explain what is what and where is where, but he sees the admiration on Jaden's face in the way he gawks at him. As if every word Yugi says is gold.

It's a blessing from above when the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck begins to flash and he knows he has to go. He sticks Jaden with Tristan and Joey and disappears before anyone notices.

**Like always read review alert and be safe and happy! My Ygo trivia sucks by the way. Thank you.**


	2. Bound

******Two years and four months ago**********

Yugi allowed himself to fall back onto the soft sheets of his duvet as he succumbed to the accompanying exhaustion of the night's pleasure. His body was heaving with every breath he took and his pulse was pounding faster and faster distracting him from the statuesque figure, kneeling beside him on the floor, watching him intently with lascivious eyes.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do for you, Master?" He inquired.

Dazed, Yugi blinked trying to understand the question and simultaneously remember what his own name was. The lusty voice broke into his thoughts yet again. "Master?" It said with a hint of anxiety.

With dreamy, half-lidded eyes he turned to face his gorgeous, undead companion. "Are vampires always this polite?" Yugi asked raking a hand through his soft tri-colored hair. "I mean we just had sex and already you're willing to do whatever I'm still up for."

"Actually, yes we are. However we Egyptian vampires take it to the next level, especially after a human agrees to host our spirit. To us, that is an immense favor for which we are completely indebted."

"Believe me," Yugi murmered, trying to keep his voice reasonable. Yami hadn't put his clothes back on leaving his pale, hard chest visible to Yugi's wanton eyes. "you don't owe me anything. There's nothing easier than being host to your spirit. You do all the hard work. I take the credit."

Yami bowed. "But Yugi, you own _me_ now. I am yours to be eternally bound to you. Egyptian law states—"

"That was 3000 years ago Yami. This is today. Besides you don't even remember your past, you don't need to live in it."

Yugi waited for a counter from his sexy mate, but Yami, for the first time since they met, was silent. Usually, his other always had a smart quip leaving him at a loss for words.

He hazarded a glance in the undead teen's direction.

Yami's face was immovable; frozen in thought. He seemed both uncomfortable and concerned with Yugi's blatant indifference towards vampire customs. Yugi sighed, why were the hot ones such fools?

He sat up from his position on the bed, although his head was still swimming with passion, and rested a hand against Yami's pale cheek. "Look, I am an incredibly selfish person," he murmured. "If there was anyone you could promise yourself to willingly, I guarantee it would not be me. I wouldn't share you and I'd want you all to myself." To emphasize his point, he trapped Yami in a deep, possessive kiss.

Smooth, cold fingertips pressed against the small of his back caused Yugi to arch more into the kiss, eliciting a groan from the other. But that wasn't enough; Yugi was feeling greedy. Lifting himself from the bed, he molded his slight frame with Yami's more capable one until they were both huddled on the floor. Yugi sprawled in the other's lap.

"You really don't have to be cautious with me." The shorter boy said, nuzzling his nose against his partner's. "I can take it."

"Aren't you supposed to be Catholic?" The voice was husky and teasing; ripping Yugi's sanity to shreds, piece by piece. How did he ever manage to make the most inane, sound so seductive?

"Only on Sunday's. The rest of the week, I'm Yugi Muto."

Yami allowed his smaller companion to nip soft kisses across his neck. "And just who might that be?"

Yugi smirked against Yami's smooth, cold skin. "Whoever the hell I want."

* * *

><p>Yugi frowns as he reaches the town square. The sight before him isn't exactly encouraging; the monster, obviously some mutated spectacle that emerged from a chemical spill, is eviscerating the town with inhuman speed.<p>

He doesn't hesitate with trepidation. Yami's power is far more powerful and in a number of seconds Yugi can feel it coursing through him.

The mutated reptile doesn't stand a chance. He is, Yugi's assuming it's a he, just finishing up what was once a tall building now an afternoon snack, when he is confronted by a great blow to his chest.

The behemoth staggers once, then regains himself to find a small boy, a few hundred and fifty feet shorter than him, cloaked in a mask and glaring at him expectantly.

Yugi waits, hoping the monster will strike. He loved it when they preferred the hard way.

*****************Two years and three months ago**********

Yugi came home to find his vampire partner, staring out the window of their shared room, broodingly.

Yami's face was pursed in a thoughtful frown. It had taken Yugi a couple of months to get used to the undead teen's morose, puzzling demeanor but admittedly hard not to understand what he was thinking.

It seemed that Yami was always dreading something; always worried that something would happen if he let Yugi out of his sight. It had taken a couple of tries, before Yami would let him go to school without his company.

They had made the blood pact, granting Yugi access to most of Yami's power in exchange for Yugi's blood as sustenance. As long as Yugi made host to Yami's spirit, the vampire could come and go as he pleased. But Yami had trouble understanding that.

"Did you go out today?" Yugi asked, throwing his schoolbag carelessly to the floor, and striding over to wrap an arm around Yami's cold waist.

The taller teen leaned into the touch, but didn't tear his gaze from the window. The voice that answered was tense. "Yes I did. I wanted to find out more about my past."

"Any luck?"

Yami let out an impatient, defeated sigh. "No. I don't even feel like I'm 3000 years old. I went back to the alley I lived at when I first moved here, hoping Claudeus would be able to give me any news, but there was nothing." His voice changed to a whisper as he admitted, "I thought a little about visiting you at school, just to make sure you were alright."

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at the confession. "Even if something did happen, I have all your power, and if that didn't help, what could you possibly do?"

"I would still try. You're the host of my undead, wanton spirit. The least I can do is make sure this hell hole of a city doesn't destroy you with its ever growing threats."

Yugi gave Yami a weak, but obligatory punch to the arm. "Hey, I _like_ this hell hole of a city. If I didn't, I would've taken Grandpa's offer to go far, far away."

The handsome, blood drinker turned to face his smaller companion. "I never figured it out, but why did you want to stay here?"

"It was something to do. I didn't feel like running or starting over in a new place. I had friends here. My parents save people's lives everyday and so I figured well, if no one wants to help Domino City and make it livable again, then I would-

"Make a pact with a vampire you met in a strange alley." Yami finished for him. "Yugi sometimes I have trouble understanding your logic."

Yugi tilted his head, unintentionally exposing the creamy flesh of his neck, his lips pursed in a deliciously innocent expression. "And sometimes I have trouble understanding yours. But see I made it through today totally safe." He experimentally stretched his limbs to emphasize that he was still in one piece. "The big bad monsters aren't going to get me however…" he trailed off as he pulled the taller teen in for a sweeping kiss, while stretching on his tip toes.

Yugi didn't finish his thought because Yami was already kissing him back with way more fervor than he expected. With ease, the lecherous rogue lifted Yugi off of the ground and effortlessly carried his smaller other to their bed.

Yami's stone fingers tangled themselves in Yugi's hair, where the small boy elicited tantalizing groans beneath him. Yugi's mouth tasted like innocence and honey and Yami took pleasure in the boy's willingness to give in to his every demand.

The blood thirsty demon nipped soft kisses to the creamy flesh of Yugi's neck, aching to bite but holding off for later, when Yugi was sated and begging. But the younger teen wouldn't allow for such teasing and curved a leg around Yami's waist, enjoying the animalistic way the eyes of the demon above him turned to sheer black while his lips curled into a possessive snarl.

Yugi's eyes seemed to say _allow yourself to want it, to take and take, to be a real vampire._

Yami could feel his control slipping. How bad could it be if he let loose just once? Yugi would stop him if it was getting out of hand, right?

It had been such a long time since he gave up self control and he didn't even remember it. He had woken up in South America amidst a forest, with his stomach fully satisfied, unable to recall how he got there and if he enjoyed his kill.

But he didn't have his spirit anymore, so control should be possible. The boy who did hold his spirit was apparently fully functioning and watching him with half-lidded eyes. He never had a soul, probably the reason he had a spirit and a malignant one at that, so he'd go to hell anyways. Although, Domino City was pretty much anyone's version of hell.

Yugi's blood was pounding harder in his veins; a siren's call demanding Yami's full attention. He wanted to ravish the boy, claim him of everything he's worth and leave him wishing for it all over again.

He was making a gamble, but hey isn't that what immortality was about?

With one last dose of trepidation he planted a firm kiss to the smaller boy's soft neck before losing himself in the warm, pliable body beneath him. Control be damned.

* * *

><p>The monster falls with one last striking blow while Yugi leaves without a scratch. The news teams are already emerging from their hideouts to cover the story.<p>

Yugi eases himself out of there without giving them the light of day. School is waiting after all.

The hall tvs announce that there's been another attack. Yugi wants to say _no shit_. People on Mars would probably notice a giant 150 foot monster stomping around their city.

If Yami were here now, he'd probably tell Yugi to rest, instead of rushing to school to finish the day. Yugi has to admit his muscles are a little sore, though he barely used any strength on the giant. _C'est la vie._

It's lunch time. He can tell by the way the halls and the classrooms are completely vacant. He turns a corner, but doesn't see anyone eating in the cafeteria.

When he reaches the courtyard, he sees Joey enlightening Jaden in conversation. The shorter of the two bending his head back in a hearty laugh. The sun is bright and basking everything in a warm glow.

Yugi saunters over to them, gracefully thanks to the spirit within him, and greets them with an award winning smile.

Jaden looks star struck, while Joey winks knowingly. "You look sleepy Yug. Maybe you should take a load off. The gang won't mind. Jaden here is actually pretty cool." He points to Jaden who has yet to regain his composure.

"That's great Jaden. It's good to know school is working out for you."

"That thing was huge! You took it down like…wow…" The brown-haired teen is bursting with animation.

Yugi feels slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well, um. We should hang out sometime. I'm sorry if I was such a jerk…off day you know. I could show you some sights. There's a really cool bridge near Golden City."

"You're pretty kick ass."

"Yeah, well I try." Yugi blushes, but smiles brightly all the same. He doesn't see the football aiming for his head and both Tristan and Joey tackling him to the ground in a friendly wrestling match.

There's laughter followed by "cut it out" and "you guys are so dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time, I am going to try to thank everyone personally. The support I got for this story was amazing. Thank You. I hope this chapter better puts things in perspective of how everyone ended up here although I still have a lot more plot holes to fill. I spent a whole two days perfecting it, so everything goes according to plan. Finals are over. Thank Ra, so I had free time. You guys are really kind and you are the reason it's up here. Oh and no Solomon Muto isn't gone he lives with Yugi, in case anyone was wondering.**

**Sorry for the 5000 flashbacks, and the promise of lemon, which was totally an accident. I wasn't even going to hint at lemon and then my brain went southward and everything went up in smoke. lol. Yeah. so Tristan. Yugi and Joey are such goofballs. I was also listening to alot of Flyleaf when I wrote this chapter. And I made Yugi nicer to Jaden because I sort of like Jaden. Umm, hope you like. :)**


	3. Bloodless

Nevermore

Yami stares at Yugi as the smaller teen enters his room, throwing his bag down on the bed in a huff, obviously having a bad day.

He doesn't even notice the feral way Yami's lips curl in amused hunger at seeing the small boy so ruffled, tie loosened and all.

Another monster had attacked Domino City, in fact a whole gang of them, but Yugi was so distracted with thoughts of school and how to get Yami back to himself that the poor teen all but defeated the angry Godzillas.

Living in Domino City was taking a toll on the younger. He was only human after all and this was too much for anybody human and undead alike. Sometimes he wishes he could just leave, quit while he's ahead. Even though he knows it's a botched idea anyway.

Saving the world is in his blood. It's something he was made to do and no amount of bad luck or monster attacks or bubbly gamers from the future would make him change his mind. Not one iota of it.

Yugi smiles at the track of his thoughts but falters when he feels stone fingers tangle in his hair, followed by a gentle tug and suddenly he's upright, the soft flesh of his neck exposed to Yami's torturous lips.

Yami places a gentle kiss to Yugi's neck. Just to be a shit while simultaneously rubbing Yugi's sore arms.

Yugi knows the other's hungry, that he's been yearning for this the whole day. But today he feels selfish, like keeping this from Yami would somehow make his day better by reversing all the damage and responsibility his stupid powers caused.

Yugi gets distracted however when Yami sticks his tongue out to lick at his lips. It's a delicious sight and Yugi knows not to fall for it because this isn't really Yami, this is the vampire's actions, the lecherous, greedy vampire that somehow took over Yami's body.

Yet stupidly Yugi reaches up to plant a firm kiss to those amazing lips.

Yami doesn't let him though, because the second Yugi reaches up Yami seizes his neck with his fangs. It's painful and it takes Yugi by surprise but just then the smaller teen feels the rogue begin to suckle his blood and very soon the pain becomes the most intoxicating pleasure Yugi has ever experienced.

He actually leans forward a little, whimpering slightly at how good this feels. He doesn't realize how much blood he's losing until he feels his eyes begin to close on their own accord.

He gives Yami a gentle and admittedly weak push but Yami of course ignores him.

It takes a while but Yami eventually gets his fill. He gently places Yugi back on the bed where sleep takes him immediately.

The next day Yugi is so fast asleep his grandfather has to wake him up for school, resulting in him inadvertently reaching late.

This of course pisses him off, causing him to spew curses and death threats at the millennium puzzle around his neck.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the creepers come out," The anchorman says on the t.v. in class. "There's trouble afoot, two robbers have stolen millions from the Domino City bank and where is the Dark Devil? Where is he while we suffer?"

Yugi wishes Ms. Shojo would just shut the t.v off. But the morning news and stories of the Dark Devil entertain her greatly. Yugi wants to punch something.

When Jaden scoots his chair closer to Yugi to whisper about yesterday's fiasco Yugi figures Jaden's face would look great wrapped around his fist.

Jaden talks with surprising speed and it's weird because no matter how much Yugi wants to ignore him, he can't. The fact annoys him to no end.

"That fight was so awesome! I mean you were like this- and they were like – roar! I mean just amazing!"

"Would you be quiet? I have a headache."

"Is that why you won't let Yami fight me?" He looks determined.

"Yami's... not himself right now." Yugi says hoping he sounds honest because he is, partially. He's also definitely positive that Yami would kick Jaden's ass and that wouldn't be appropriate for either of them.

But Jaden of course is relentless. "What do you mean? He's a _vampire_ right? Aren't his powers all he needs?"

Yugi really should've just stayed home today. "No he needs self-control. Now shh I'm trying to watch-" Yugi turns his head to the flatscreen t.v. but it only shows him phenomenally getting his ass handed to him by the monsters, so he turns back to Jaden. "Just be silent alright?"

"But why don't you stop the bad guys right now?"

"I'll get them later. I'm in school now and I can't blow my cover Ok?"Yugi really can't wait until graduation. Only a month away.

Finally, Mrs. Shojo shuts the t.v. off to give them a pop quiz about the Edo period. He feels a bout of relief when Jaden is ordered to not sit so close to him.


	4. Fully Alive

Fully Alive

**A/n: Read, review and have a nice day. P.S. This one is dedicated to my readers. Thank you Oh and Little Kuriboh for giving me inspiration.**

The bell rings and they all rush out, happy to finally be done with school for the day. Tea trills giddily beside Yugi, Jaden, Joey, and Tristan, talking about the guy she likes and other girl things.

Yugi's mind wanders but still keeps up with the little stuff she says. Mainly because this is the only way he still feels grounded, despite all the chaos that is his life and also because he feels ten years younger being around these strange, goofy people.

The guys tease Tea which earns them each a good hearted punch in the arm. Yugi laughs and for the first time this week, it's actually a real hearty one.

It's Friday and to be honest, he's quite glad. He's been looking forward to the weekend ever since that dreaded Monday morning when he got his ass kicked. Luckily, enough the week hadn't been that bad and there was no need for Joey to reassure him with "you win some you lose some."

There was at least one more bank robbery and Yugi was able to save the day and keep his identity hidden. His only mishap was with a gun man who took several hostages, the guy almost got away, almost.

Without Yami this all could never be possible of course. Thanks to Yami, Domino City has hope again. Whether you love or hate him the DD was a blessing in disguise, literally.

They head to the mall, where according to Tristan, nothing bad can possibly happen and the rest of the day passes pretty nicely.

That is until Yugi gets home and realizes that he has a fever of 102 degrees, which wouldn't be so bad except Yami has a kink for fevered blood and drains him for most of the night.

They have sex too, and it's heated and passionate and Yugi really shouldn't take advantage of the animal Yami's become but it's so intense that Yugi can't really choose, especially when Yami pushes him up against the wall to take him again and again, rough and fast the way he won't admit to liking before dragging him over to his bed to complete another round.

The bizarre thing is Yugi's pretty sure he likes this side of Yami, this dark, possessive, seemingly irreversible side better than his usual overly concerned, loving self. And there should definitely be something wrong with that.

Like psychologically or something. _Oh, well. _The sex is good at least.

Yami eventually tires out but not before leaving an angry hickey on Yugi's neck that practically screams _mine._ Yugi's goes out pretty much after that basking in the after shocks of his many orgasms, tired but satisfied.

Only sometimes does Yugi think back to the day he first met him. It had been a terrible day. Domino City was being destroyed by some Dragon that got loose from probably Seto Kaiba and all of the citizens, including him were running for their lives.

Yugi was sure they were all going to die, but what was worse was amidst the chaos he somehow got separated from his friends. He was lost, he couldn't find his grandpa and soon he was going to lose his childhood home.

Thus, it was simply fate that led him to the dark alley, where a mysterious person seemed to be eating- more like devouring something with rapid pace.

Yugi was sure it was a person- he could see the silhouette of a head with almost the same amount of hair as his own. The person however was crouched down much like an animal after a kill.

Everything screamed at Yugi to turn around. To find somewhere else to hide as this dark and creepy alley was already taken by a deranged hobo. Yet, Yugi's feet did no such thing.

In fact, he was very tempted to sneak a peek at this hobo, if only because it seemed like he wasn't aware of Yugi's presence. With an ounce of bravery Yugi took a step further.

The monster person thing only kept feeding. So Yugi took a step closer. And that's when it looked up.

Yugi was met with the most piercing black and gold eyes. They seemed to say he was unwelcome, until the person, Yugi still wasn't sure, stood up on his two feet.

Despite the blood covering his mouth and shirt, and the focused way his eyes studied him, Yugi could tell that he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He was hot, and Yugi was sure that if he didn't know he was gay before he was definitely certain now.

The tall man extended a hand to Yugi beckoning him to come nearer and Yugi, like a fool, did.

"My name is Yami. What's yours my friend? Don't wince for I shall not harm you." Came the deep voice, getting a little embarrassed when Yugi looks at the kill below them. "Dinner." He said, revealing the most perfect white teeth that shun like LED lights in the dim alley.

Yugi who had never been anything but compassionate, started to feel sorry for the strange man. "This is your dinner?" He asked incredulously, before realizing there was more serious matters to attend to.

"You have to come with me," Yugi said grabbing his arm. "there's something coming for us."

But Yami made no effort to move.

"Come on. You'll die out here and there's nothing super special awesome about dying."

This earns him a chuckle from Yami, but the handsome rogue still didn't budge. "I don't think I have to worry about that."

Yugi was sure he was crazy and if he weren't so compassionate he would've left his ass right there, but Yugi couldn't. "We have to go. How is it that you'd prefer to die here? Are you suicidal?"

Yami just smiled. "Show me what it is you fear and I shall vanquish it for you."

A pang of trepidation rang through him. Just how crazy was Yami and was he dangerous too? "Um, a dragon is attacking us?"

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Well really there's nothing to fear. If you were me you'd have bigger problems. Starting with your soul."

"My soul?" This was starting to be a bad idea.

"If you get bitten like me, and you were bad in your past life, you become soulless and thus turn into this." He gestured to his blood stained shirt. "An animalistic killer with the power to do anything you want."

Yep, he was crazy. As Yugi took a step to walk away, the weirdo was in front of him in lightning speed. "I'm serious."

"How did you do that?"

Yami shrugged. "Easy, like this." He said and he did it again. "It was nice to meet you Yugi, is it? I see you are busy with your running and stuff."

"Wait! How- wh- can I do that?"

But Yami was already walking away. "Wait! You said something about your soul?"

"Nevermind, I see yours is too pure."

Just then the sound of a roar tore through the atmosphere. Yami didn't seem phased. But Yugi was on to something.

"What if we made a trade? You don't have to live in an alley anymore. If you help me stop this thing then I will give you blood."

A confused expression cracked on Yami's face. "What makes you think I want blood?"

Yugi huffed. "Because this is Domino City, if it isn't aliens and dragons it's vampires."

For a second Yami seemed impressed with Yugi's logic. "It's dangerous. My spirit isn't tamed."

Yugi could only think of the years the city had suffered from the plague of monsters and he became desperate. "Please, if only for this one time."

And the rest is history. For all Yugi remembers is a bit of pain and suddenly he was able to tear down the dragon, saving the day and giving birth to the Dark Devil.


End file.
